


Glowing

by kueble



Series: I'll Keep Your Brittle Heart Warm [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Jaskier accidentally finds out Geralt has a thing for being spanked.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: I'll Keep Your Brittle Heart Warm [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050317
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo prompt: spanking.

Jaskier loves slow mornings like this. Everyone in the keep - including Yennefer’s new guest, the lovely Triss - is seated around the big table in the dining hall. Breakfast is a huge spread of fresh berries, oatmeal, and these little corn cakes Eskel whipped up. The sorceresses are involved in a deep conversation with Ciri, and the girl’s face is bright as she gestures wildly. As formidable as they are, Jaskier is glad Ciri gets to learn in the comfort of Kaer Morhen and not locked away at Aretuza. Yen has yet to speak a nice word about the place, and Jaskier tries hard not to think too long about it.

“Eat up, we’re on stable duty today,” Geralt says, interrupting his thoughts.

“More like you jumped on it so you could spend time with the horses,” Jaskier counters, laughing as Geralt flushes.

“I would say I hate that you know me so well, but it’s kind of...nice,” Geralt admits with a soft smile. He reaches over and snags a berry from Jaskier’s plate and pops it into his mouth. Jaskier rolls his eyes and rushes through the rest of his oatmeal, actually a little eager to get outside himself. The late summer sun will be excruciating by mid-day and he doesn’t want to be stuck mucking out the stalls in the worst of the heat.

Plus watching Geralt fawn over Roach and the other horses is always a pleasant way to spend the morning.

“Alright, I’m all yours,” Jaskier says, grabbing Geralt’s plate and stacking them in the middle of the table. Lambert’s on cleanup today, so he leaves them there for now and claps his hands together before gesturing at the door.

Geralt stands and stretches, calling something to Vesemir over his shoulder, taking his time as if he wasn’t just chomping at the bit to get moving. Without thinking, Jaskier slaps him on the ass gently and says, “Come on! Weren’t you in a hurry?”

Geralt lets out a loud moan, his whole body going still as he glares at Jaskier.

“Oh ho ho! Isn’t this an enlightening morning,” Jaskier says cheerfully, but Geralt just grunts under his breath and stalks out of the room.

“Careful, bard. Pretty boy’s uptight about that one,” Lambert calls out as Jaskier chases after him. He waves him off and quickens his pace, catching up with his witcher.

“Sorry, didn’t know that was a thing,” he offers.

“Lambert thinks it’s stupid,” Geralt bites out, slamming open the door to the courtyard. He is full on stomping as they make their way to the horse barn.

“Lambert - your brother Lambert - has an opinion on you getting spanked?” Jaskier asks slowly. Geralt sighs and stops before they enter the barn. He crosses his hands over his chest and looks up at the sky for a moment.

“We got drunk a decade or so ago and I let it slip that I enjoyed it. He thought it was fucking hilarious and wouldn’t stop giving me shit about it. So...I stopped going in for it,” Geralt mumbles, avoiding Jaskier’s gaze.

“Going in for it?”

“There was this one whore at the Passiflora who had really nice hands and was really into it. He uh, kinda looked a bit like you actually? Is that odd?” Geralt asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Not odd so much as it’s really really hot that you let someone who looks like me spank you. What do you say to actually letting _me_ do it since we’ve sorted out our bullshit and are together now? I’m sure the whore was absolutely lovely, but I’d rather like to get my hands on you if I may?” He asks, because there is no way he’s letting Geralt feel shame over something as sexy as this.

“I would be ok with that,” Geralt says with a slow nod. “But we don’t tell Lambert.”

“Are you kidding me? We should be as loud as we can be! Witcher healing be damned, I’m going to spank you so hard you can’t sit at breakfast tomorrow just to see the look on his face! He shouldn’t be making you feel bad about wanting some harmless fun,” Jaskier says, frowning at him.

“Pretty sure he thinks it means I’m weak,” Geralt whispers and Jaskier can’t move to hug him quick enough.

“Look, I love Lambert. I really do, but he’s an ass sometimes. And he’s so very wrong about this. If anything, it proves how strong you are, able to take a rough spanking and enjoy it. Let me take care of you tonight?” he asks, humming contentedly when he feels Geralt nod. They stand there for a few moments, just holding each other, before going in to work with the horses.

\---

They talked about it, because of course they had to talk about it. Turns out Lambert isn’t the only person who has made Geralt feel like wanting to get spanked somehow made him less of a man. Jaskier thinks it’s utter nonsense, and thankfully by the time the stalls are cleaned out, Geralt thinks so too. 

They’ve gone over how he doesn’t see it as a punishment, doesn’t want to be spanked for being bad or anything, just really wants Jaskier’s hands on him. And that? Jaskier can definitely get behind that.

They drink and play cards after dinner, not needing to rush into this. Jaskier had actually seen Lambert pull Geralt aside in what he assumes is an apology by the way they both avoided looking at each other. Eskel had called them both morons, but he said it with a smile.

He’s keyed up after a long night of goofing around with the rest of the occupants of the keep, and he’s thankful when Geralt finally decides to call it a night. They leave quickly, wanting to avoid any knowing looks the others might shoot their way. When they get back to their room, Jaskier locks the door behind them and grins as Geralt kicks his boots off and starts stripping.

“That excited, love?” Jaskier teases, and Geralt just huffs at him as he steps out of his pants.

“You slapped my ass at _breakfast_ and it’s taken us all day to get here. Of course I’m eager!”

“Me too, now give me a show while I undress, would you?” Jaskier asks, smirking as Geralt lays on the bed and takes himself in hand, spreading his legs wide as he pumps himself slowly. 

Jaskier scurries to get out of his doublet, not bothering to fold anything before tossing it on a chair. He pauses at the end of their bed, palming his own prick while he watches Geralt work himself fully hard. He looks decadent like this, sprawled out and eager, his hair fanning out across their pillows. Jaskier could watch him all night, but that’s not the plan, so he slides into the bed and settles between Geralt’s thighs.

Geralt reaches up and palms his cheek, gently pulling him down into a kiss. He wraps his arms around Geralt’s shoulders and licks the seam of his lips, seeking entrance to deepen the kiss. Geralt sucks his tongue into his mouth, and Jaskier sighs into him, rolling his hips as they kiss languidly.

He loses himself in the feeling of Geralt beneath him, his strong thighs and solid chest. He could spend hours nipping at Geralt’s lower lip, pulling gently just to hear him groan. Geralt bucks his hips and their cocks slide together, drawing a low growl out of the witcher. Jaskier grins into the kiss and grinds down, swallowing his next moan.

When they pull back, he takes a moment to just look at Geralt. His lips are ruddy, bite-swollen and spit-slick as he looks up at Jaskier. He can’t help running his thumb over that sinful mouth, shuddering when Geralt drags a fang over the tip of it. Geralt sucks his thumb into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and teasing with his fangs again, and Jaskier lets his eyes falls closed, giving into the feeling.

Then he realizes they have _plans_ tonight, and he forces his eyes open. He takes in the way Geralt is flushed, his chest starting to get covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his hair wild against the bed beneath him. He can’t help darting forward and kissing him quickly before sitting back on his heels.

“You said you didn’t want to be over my lap, still true?” he asks, and Geralt nods.

“Not a punishment,” he says softly.

“Of course. It’s a reward for us both. On your knees,” he orders, sliding further down the bed and giving him room to roll over. Geralt looks at him over his shoulder, eyes dark and wild. Jaskier shivers again and rises to his knees behind him. He takes a deep breath to gather his wits about him and runs a hand over Geralt’s ass.

He trembles under the touch, so Jaskier brings up his other hand, caressing both cheeks and taking the time to trail his fingers over his lower back, down his thighs, touching every bit of skin he can. Geralt sinks into his position, head dipping as he rests it on his crossed forearms.

Without warning, Jaskier brings his hand up and slaps him hard. The sound echoes in the stillness of their room, followed by Geralt’s broken groan. Jaskier whimpers and chews on his lower lip to keep himself steady. He knew this would be good for both of them, but he hadn’t prepared himself for how it would make him feel, and the rush of it was going straight to his head.

He raises his hand and spanks him twice more in quick succession, loving the way Geralt arches into the touch, pushing back against him. His skin is the loveliest shade of pink, and Jaskier can’t help bending down to press his lips to it. Geralt moans and rolls his hips, chasing his mouth when he pulls away.

He cups Geralt’s ass, squeezes his cheeks before bringing both hands up and spanking him again. Geralt howls and writhes under him, his thighs starting to tremble as Jaskier whispers soothing praise to him. He babbles as he rubs Geralt’s sore flesh, palming one butt cheek before slapping him again on the other, twice in a row.

Geralt has his head buried in his arms and is clutching the blanket for dear life. He’s white-knuckled as Jaskier slaps him again, the crack of it almost lost in the steady stream of whines coming from the witcher.

His skin is bright red now, and Jaskier knows they’re close to his limit.

“You’re taking it so well,” Jaskier tells him softly. “Can you handle one more for me?”

“Please,” Geralt chokes out, squirming as Jaskier rubs his heated skin.

“So good for me,” Jaskier says before bringing his hand down one last time. Geralt cries out, his spine arching beautifully, and it takes Jaskier a few seconds to realize that he’s _coming_ , spilling on the bed beneath him. He whines and watches Geralt fall apart, his strong thighs shaking as he rides out his orgasm. He collapses once it’s finished, and it's all Jaskier can do to slide him to the side of the wet spot.

“Fuck,” Geralt pants out. Jaskier doesn’t stop touching him, runs his hands across the sweat-slick skin of his back, down his thighs, across the tense muscles of his shoulders. Geralt shivers under his hands, gasping for deep breaths as he comes down from it.

Finally he looks up at Jaskier, twisting his torso so he can see him better. “Do you want my mouth?” he asks, winking when Jaskier groans and shakes his head.

“No love, I’m close. Just let me look at you. Can I? On you?” he asks, fumbling for words as he takes himself in hand. His poor neglected cock is strained and leaking as he starts to pump himself slowly. He can feel his own orgasm building at the base of his spine, and Geralt smirks at him and angle his hips up, showing off his reddened ass. There’s one distinct hand print, and Jaskier groans at the thought of Geralt carrying his mark, even if it’s only for a little while.

“Coat me with it. Wanna smell like you for days,” Geralt growls, and that’s it; Jaskier’s done for. He twists his wrist, thumb brushing over the head of his cock as he fucks his own fist. A couple more rough jerks and he’s coming, hissing through clenched teeth as he empties himself across Geralt’s glowing skin.

There’s an art in the way the white streaks hit his ass and thighs, and Jaskier can’t tear his eyes away. He can’t help rubbing his hand through the mess, whimpering again as he spreads his spend over Geralt’s hot skin.

Once he can move again, he gets up and wets a cloth and pours a glass of water from the pitcher on their table. Geralt manages to sit up and pull the covers back while he does this, and Jaskier climbs back into their bed and hands over the water, watching as Geralt drinks it down. He sets it on the bedside table and then lays back against the pillows, pulling Geralt on top of him.

“You ok, darling?” he asks before dragging the wet cloth over Geralt’s skin, cleaning up the mess he’d made.

“You should leave it,” Geralt complains, but he clings to Jaskier so he knows he’s not actually upset about it.

“You’ll thank me in the morning. Do you want a salve, too?”

“No!” Geralt spits out, laughing as he turns to pout at him. “Sorry, just want to feel you as long as I can. Thank you for this.”

“Of course. We take care of each other,” Jaskier tells him before leaning up to kiss him softly. He tosses the cloth on the floor and reaches for the blankets, pulling them up. Geralt snuggles closer to him, half-sprawled on top of him, and he can’t imagine feeling better than he does right now. His heart is so full it’s overflowing, and the look on Geralt’s face tells him he feels the same. 

“We do. Glad you came back to me,” Geralt whispers before laying his head on Jaskier’s shoulder. He presses a kiss to his temple and holds him closer, wrapping both arms around him as he watches his eyes fall shut.

“Always will, love,” Jaskier tells him, but he’s already asleep. Jaskier hums contentedly and lets sleep take him, too. He’s safe in the knowledge that whatever comes tomorrow, they’ll face it together.

Everything’s as it should be: perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com/)


End file.
